


J. A. T.

by MoonFrost41



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Gen, He doesn't always succeed, How Do I Tag, I have yeeted canon off a cliff and into Tarturus, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is a good brother, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Percy Jackson References, but he tries, idek what canon is, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrost41/pseuds/MoonFrost41
Summary: Bear with me because I suck at summariesJason Todd has been keeping a secret. A big one. It's revealed and takes his entire family for a ride. Will they survive? No one knows!
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 44





	1. This Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy! Hi yall! This is my first multi chapter fic and I'm super excited to share with yall. So a few things before we begin...
> 
> 1) Please always read the tags. They are liable to change depending on where this story takes me.
> 
> 2) I don't have an update schedule planned as of now. Right now I'm on Christmas break which means I have a lot of free time but that's also going to change. So I will be doing my best to get the first few chapters written and then out to yall
> 
> I think that's it. Now onto the story!

“I’ve taken out everyone who’s opposed me. Why can’t I take out one guy in a giant red helmet?” Roman paced his office staring off into the skyline of Gotham. “Do we have anything on this guy? I want him gone.”  
“Sir, if I may, different groups of our spies have spotted the Red Hood with this girl. Different place each time but always within his territory and at the same time.” Ms. Li said, handing him pictures. What Roman saw made him grin. 

“Find her and bring her to me. She has something I want.” Roman stabbed the pictures with a knife before walking out.

******************

Wayne Manor loomed in the distance. She didn’t know if she’d make it up the hill, but she had to try. She had to warn them that her brother was in danger. They were coming for him and would stop at nothing to get him. As she limped up the hill clutching her most definitely broken ribs, feeling the blood run down her thigh, she stumbled and fell. Her broken ankle catching and tripping her up on the cement. A sharp cry escaped her lips even as she tried to fight it down. Getting up on her knees she crawled the rest of the way to the Manor. Using the door handle to lift herself up, she rang the doorbell. Sliding back down to ground as the door opens she squints up at an elderly man dressed in a black suit.

“My word! Master Bruce, I need your help. Now!” he calls

“They’re after him.They’re coming after him.” she mumbles.

“Who? Who is after who?” he asks, bending down and applying pressure to her thigh.

“Gotta warn ‘im. Said I’d protect ‘im. ‘E’s my brother so I gotta.” she slurs.

“Who’s your brother miss?” 

“Jason. Jason Todd. The Red Hood.” she says before finally going limp.


	2. Jasmine Amphitrite Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Here's a belated Happy New Year! I wanted to get this chapter out before school starts on Thursday so I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I'm hoping to fall into a posting schedule once I get back into the swing of things with school and softball but I make no promises. Enjoy the chapter!

Pain was the first thing she registered as she struggled back into consciousness. Her body felt like it had been yeeted out of a truck and onto the path of a train. She could vaguely hear voices around her.

“-know who we are-”

“-is she-”

“- call Jason-”

Not opening her eyes, she took stock of her injured and battered body. She had 3 cracked ribs on the left side and 2 on the right. Her right ankle was broken and she could feel stitches in her right thigh. Pushing past the pain filling her body, she opened her eyes, only to close them just as fast. The fluorescent lights sent sharp pains through her eyes and head. Sucking in a sharp breath, she tried again, this time more slowly. Blinking a few times to clear the fog away, she looked around. She was laying down on a medical cot in a medbay of sorts. She noticed a 2 men standing in the corner of the room talking in hushed whispers. Struggling to sit up, she gasped in pain alerting the men that she was awake. The whispering ceased at once as they turned and the older one glared at her while the younger one looked at her with wariness in his gaze and a hint of worry.

“Wha-” she broke off with a cough and gasped as the younger man gave her a glass full of water. She didn’t take it but glared at it distrustfully. She closed her eyes reaching out with her senses to see if the water was drugged.

“It’s not drugged, if that's what you're wondering.”

Opening her eyes, she glared at him then took the water. Sipping it she studied the men.

“You’re Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.” her expression giving nothing away as she looked between them. “Jason’s talked about each of you, good and bad.” she smirked.

“Funny that you know who we are but we have no idea who you are or how you know us” Dick replied studying her.

“Well I’m pretty sure I told Alfred who I was before I passed out but fine. My name is Jasmine Amphitrite Todd. Jason’s my dumbass, older brother.” she huffed. “And somehow he’s managed to get enough trouble that I am now involved in. The bastard.” Bruce glared at her when she mentioned Alfred. Then Dick and Bruce looked at each other, having a silent conversation. “I want to run a DNA test first off before anything else happens. As of right now you have no proof to back up what you’re saying and the DNA test will provide actual evidence.” Bruce said, finally breaking his silence. Dick walked out of the medbay silently, glaring at Bruce the entire way.

Jasmine snorts, “You say that like you didn’t already run one while I was out. I have to warn you though if, assuming you didn’t run a DNA test and actually respected my privacy, then my DNA is kinda wack.”

“What do you mean ‘“kind of wack”’?”

“I mean that I’m missing half of it. My fathers half actually cause he doesn’t have DNA. He’s special like that.” she shrugs.

“B, she’s right. Half of her DNA is gone, like it was never there in the first place.” Dick said walking back in with the results. “She’s missing the part of DNA that comes from her father, but the part that she does have is a match for Catherine Todd.” Dick looked at Bruce with shock in his eyes. They could both feel the smugness radiating off of Jasmine. Bruce turned back to her, his eyes hardened menacingly.

“What are you?” he growled Jasmine rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I told you. I’m Jasmine Todd, younger sister of Jason Todd. My mother is Catherine Todd, who is also Jason’s mom. Any other dumbass questions, B?”

The sarcasm dripped off her tone. They could feel it. It was as if she was saying “however bad you think you are, I’m worse”. Bruce and Dick blinked, unnerved. She was definitely Jason’s sister. Only a Todd was able to pull off that level of sarcasm against Batman.

“Now, since I’m currently unable to walk right now, I need to borrow a phone. I have a few calls to make.” Jasmine shifted again, wincing. “Oh and Wayne, do me a favor and call Diana. She’s gonna wanna know what’s happening.” she settled down again smirking as if she knew something they didn’t. It wasn’t a feeling either man liked, not knowing something. Dick sighed while pulling out his phone. “I’ll call and put it on speaker.”

“Suit yourself” she smirked. Jason picked up on the fifth ring.

_“H’lo”_

“Hey Little Wing”

“Little Wing. Imma have to remember that.” Jasmine whispered under her breath.

_“The fuck you want Dickie. It’s like 9:30 a.m."_

“I know but we have a situation here at the cave and-”

_“Hgn and why am I needed?”_

“Because-”

“Because it was your dumbass that got me into this mess so you gotta help me get out.” Jasmine broke in. Dick winced when there was nothing but the sound of breathing coming over the phone. 30 seconds, then a minute passed before

_“Jasmine?”_

“Duh”

_“The fuck are you doing with the bats?”_

“Why don’t you come over and find out brother dearest.”

_“Huh. Well shit, I’m on my way then.”_

After Jason had hung up, Bruce walked back in.

“I just finished talking to Diana. She says she’ll be here soon.” Bruce eyed Jasmine. “She seemed very surprised when I mentioned you.” 

“Yeah, well that’s because I never wanted you bats to know about me. I was very comfortable knowing about all of you threw Jason’s stories.” Jasmine shrugged, seemingly sheepish. “Even though he worked things out with you and is now back a part of the family, I didn’t want to risk anything happening to him because of me. Because of your stupid no meta rule. So he’s never said anything about me except to Diana. But that’s another long story that we can talk about when she gets here. I-” she cut off as the roaring of a motorcycle sounded throughout the cave. Shifting as if trying to get up, Jasmine hissed in pain. Gritting her teeth she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and swung her legs off the bed. Glancing up she could see Jason walking towards her with a hint of worry on his face. 

“Don’t be dumb. Lay your ass back down on that bed. I already figured that you were hurt if you were with the bats. And judging by the pain in your eyes, you should not be out of bed anytime soon. Even if you are a demigod.” he mumbled the last part. It wasn’t soft enough though because Dick and Bruce both heard him, exchanging looks. Bruce’s face hardened as he looks at Jasmine and Jason. 

“So you’re a demigod?”

Jasmine glanced at him then turns to Jason exasperated.

“Way to spill it Jay. Now I'll never get out of here.” Jason rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics but grimaced at the thought of being stuck with the bats for an undetermined amount of time. 

“Well good thing our backup is almost here.” he sighed.

“Our backup?” Jasmine glanced at him. “Who’s our backup?”

Jason jerked a thumb in the direction of the zeta tube that could be seen from the medbay entrance. And in all her wondrous glory, the Amazon Princess herself walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! I'm hoping to have ch3 out by next week but we'll see.   
> In other news I'm on Twitter @MoonFrost41. I'll be posting sneakpeaks on the upcoming chapters so follow me for updates.
> 
> Stay safe and peace out  
> -MoonFrost


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys just wanted to give an update cause I wanted to have the next chapter out this week but between school and softball, writing this has kinda taken a backseat. I will get to it eventually but for now I will probably be sticking with writing little drabbles in my free time. I've been experimenting around with my writing style so hopefully when I come back to this my writing will feel smoother instead of how choppy it felt writing this. I'm so srry guys but I promise I will get back to this story someday. 

Stay safe  
-MoonFrost 😘


	4. Another AN

Hey yall I realised working on the next chapter that as much as I love this idea and my OC that I just can't write anything longer than a oneshot. So with that being said I am going to be scrapping this work and instead writing a oneshot that I might keyword might, turn into a series of oneshots that center around Jason and Jasmine. I won't be deleting this work until after I have published the oneshot. I don't have adate yet cause life is crazy but I hope that it will be soon. Here is what the beginning of chapter 3 would've looked like... -_-

After everyone got over their shock of seeing Diana, she dragged Bruce and Dick out to explain everything. Jason and Jasmine sat there snickering watching, as the Dark Knight himself and Nightwing were dragged out of the cave by their ears. Diana told them about how Jasmine was the daughter of Poseidon, the Greek God of the seas, earthquakes, storms and horses. As far as Diana and the Amazons knew, Poseidon was one of the few gods that had not returned to Olympus. He preferred to stay near his domains since they were his source of power. While the Amazons didn’t approve of Poseidon sleeping around with mortal women because he was married, they understood that the gods need heroes. While Diana was explaining, Jason was cornering his sister. He didn’t like the fact that she was with the bats. He had never wanted her to get involved in their shit. She had enough family problems with her dad’s family, she didn’t need anymore. “Wait until Triton hears about this. He’s gonna flip out. It’s gonna be epic.” Jasmine laughs looking at Jason, her emerald green eyes bright with laughter and pain. She clutches her ribs. “I shouldn’t make myself laugh, that hurts.”

Lemme know what yall think cause obviously I wasn't sure about it

as always stay safe and peace out<3  
MoonFrost


End file.
